This proposal seeks partial support for a Gordon Research Conference on Ion Channels, to be held June 22-26, 1992 at Tilton School, Tilton New Hampshire. The conference will take place 2 years after the previous conference. It will focus on recent developments in the study of ion-channel proteins and their role in cellular physiology. The program will emphasize molecular and electrophysiological approaches to the understanding of ion channel function. The conference will include participants who work on a wide variety of physiological systems, including nerve, heart, secretory and epithelial cells.